24 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-24 ; Comments *A large wedge of records by bands that would play at the Reading Festival that weekend, where Peel was compere. He particularly looks forward to seeing Sham 69, claiming not to have seen them since they appeared at the Vortex. *John plays seven tracks from the Devo LP, which he admits has had mixed reviews and so he hasn't made his mind up about it yet: however, by the end he admits to having enjoyed playing it and promises more. Sessions *Spizz Oil, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1978-08-01. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Only Ones, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1978-04-05. Available on Darkness & Light (The Complete BBC Recordings) (Hux). Tracklisting *Bob Dylan: 'Isis (12"-4 Songs From "Renaldo And Clara")' (Columbia) *Spizz Oil: 'Cold City' (Peel Session) *''tape edit'' *1994:: 'Once Again (LP-1994:)' (A&M) *Dirty Angels: 'Call My Name (LP-Dirty Angels)' (A&M) *Sham 69: 'Angels With Dirty Faces (7")' (Polydor) *Radio Stars: 'Dirty Pictures (7")' (Chiswick) *Ultravox: 'Blue Light (LP-Systems Of Romance)' (Island) *Automatics: 'When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again (7")' (Island) *Penetration: 'Don't Dictate (7")' (Virgin) *New Hearts: 'Plain Jane (7")' (CBS) *Pirates: 'Shake Hands With The Devil (LP-Skull Wars)' (Warner Bros.) *Spizz Oil: 'Pure Noise / Alien Language / Protect From Heat' (Peel Session) *Only Ones: 'No Peace For The Wicked' (Peel Session) *Althea & Donna / Cuddly T: 'Make A Truce (Riddim Style) (7")' (Ranking) *Devo: 'Too Much Paranoias (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Devo: 'Gut Feeling (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Devo: '(Slap Your Mammy) (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Devo: 'Come Back Jonee (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Sonny Okosuns: 'War Of Nations (LP-Holy Wars)' (EMI) *Only Ones: 'Language Problem' (Peel Session) *Y Trwynau Coch: 'Mynd I'r Bala Ar Y Cwch Banana (Getting To Bala On The Banana Boat) (7"-Wastod Ar Y Tu Fas)' (Recordiau Sgwar) *Spizz Oil: '6000 Crazy' (Peel Session) *No Sweat: 'Work On Her (7")' (Eel Pie) *Devo: 'Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Devo: 'Shrivel Up (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Devo: 'Uncontrollable Urge (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Culture: 'Pyarka (12")' (high note) *Only Ones: 'The Beast' (Peel Session) *Spizz Oil: 'Platform 3 / Switched Off' (Peel Session) *Santo & Johnny: 'Sleepwalk (Compilation LP-Alan Freed's Top 15)' (Pye) :(JP: 'Well, I may be a bit knackered, but the music you can hear on this programme, I reckon, is the best you can hear anywhere.') File ;Name *1978-08-24 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB005+DB006 ;Length *01:44:44 ;Other *File created from DB005 & DB006 of the Derby Box. Excellent sound at 256kbs: recording misses 15 minutes from near the start of the show. Many thanks to CH and RF. ;Available *Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box